muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stoneville, Mississippi
A need for this? Do we really need this page. As a Mississippi boy, Stoneville is a very small community, and I think the information here could be melded with Leland, Mississippi, as all events normally cite Leland and not Stoneville, and have taken place there. -- Nate (talk) 03:31, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it should be merged with Leland. -- Danny (talk) 04:11, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Looking at the Leland page, pretty much everything except the stamp thing is already there, and phrased better: "Interestingly, Henson was actually born in nearby Greenville, and the Henson family lived in Stoneville, an adjacent unincorporated community where Henson's father worked as a USDA agronomist (Henson attended elementary school in Leland, because Stoneville had no schools of its own.)" So yeah, either move the stamp thing there as a note (if it belongs there or not, it's actually a bit confusing as written), or put it on Mississippi. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:18, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::If you want to merge Stoneville with Leland, then I'd advise putting Stoneville under its own heading, so we can link to the correct spot. True, most sources say Leland instead of Stoneville, but the Henson's actually lived in Stoneville, not Leland. Even the Lelandites couldn't bring themselves to take full credit for Henson, as evidenced by the mention of Stoneville on the roadside plaque shown on the Mississippi page.— Tom (talk) 04:28, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::The Stoneville info is already repeated on Leland, though, so really all we'd be doing is removing the link. Only the Leland, Mississippi, and Hyattsville, Maryland pages link to it, the latter noting that Jim Henson's father was transferred from Stonesville. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:32, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'm not opposed, but I think the stamp stuff should go on Leland, because the postmark says Leland, even though the temporary postal station set up to furnish the postmarks was in Stoneville. I had been thinking that there might be more to add to Stoneville, once I get further along on my research into Henson's childhood, but I suppose we could always resurrect the page if need be.— Tom (talk) 21:33, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be very happy to have more info on Henson's childhood on the wiki; that would be great. I think no matter what, it should all be on one page. There's no value for the reader in having it split into different pages, especially since the Stoneville/Leland information is so tightly bound together. As is the case with many merges, this could be one great page or two confusing and incomplete pages. :Given that choice, I think it's obvious that the page is Leland -- they've got the museum, so they win. Having a separate page for Stoneville is simply splitting hairs in a way that might make sense for us hardcore types, but does a disservice to our readers. -- Danny (talk) 21:39, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure thing. Like I said, I'm not opposed. New stuff on Henson's childhood will got to Leland or Hyattsville, as the case may be.— Tom (talk) 03:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC)